What Year Did You Say, Johnny?
by Retro70sGirl
Summary: What adventures do a teen emergency fan girl and her BFF have when they use the Delorian to visit everybody's favorite station? PLEASE R&R! This is my first story that I've published on so if I did some formatting wrong or something posted funny please understand! Thx!
1. Chapter 1

_These good fellows don't belong to me, but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

 _I don't own Emergency! All credit goes to Jack Webb, R.A. Cinader, and Universal Studios_ _  
_

I don't own Delorian or Back to the Future, names used only for plot

PLEASE R&R! This is my first story that I've published on so if I did some formatting wrong or something posted funny please understand! Thx!

"I can't believe you convinced me to come on this trip with you, Brook! You know I've never liked Emergency!"

"I can't believe I got you to come, Patty!" I said. "You knew that we were going to LA to see Station 51 and, yet, you came! This is awesome!"

"Well, you're also going to the Back to the Future exhibit, right?"

"Of course we are! I can't wait! We can get rides in the DeLorean! You remember the slogan, right Vickie? 'Soon it won't be your time at all!'"

"How can I forget? I want to go back to medieval times to see queens' dresses! THAT would be so awesome!"

"Me too! But, remember! We agreed to two trips! You choose one and I choose one!"

"Yeah, I know. So where are we going for your trip?"

"He he he he he he he!"

"Brook! You're doing your evil laugh! Oh dear me, we're going back to the 70's so you can meet Johnny and Roy, am I right?"

"You know me too well, Patty! Yes, yes we are. But don't worry, I think you'll like the Phantom!" When we got to the hotel we dropped our stuff that we didn't need for the time trip off quickly then hurried to the Back to the Future exhibit. When we got there they were about to stop letting people get in line for a ride. We got last in line! "When should we go first, Pat?

"Let's get your trip over with first!"

"Don't be such a pessimist! It'll be fun!" I said.

"Uh huh." Pat said nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you think they've had a few too many rides? Don't you think it'll glitch?"

"Nah! They wouldn't have let us get in line if they were going overboard on rides!" I said confidently.

"OK! I guess so." Pat replied, still nervous.

"Are you ready to hit 88 and blast to the past?" Jim, the driver, asked.

"Yeah!" Patty and I said together. Although I sounded more happy freaking out than nervous freaking out.

"OK, well, we'll be back in a flash, Mom and Dad!" I said getting into the DeLorean. Patty got in after me. "OK Jim! We're ready!" Jim was powering up the car.

"Um, Jim? Is the car OK? It sounds pretty rough," Patty asked. Even I admitted that it didn't sound too good.

"Oh! It's, um, fine. We'll get there just fine," Jim responded

"Well, Jim, we want to get there AND come back in one piece!" I told him. All of a sudden we were off! "WOAH!" Me and Patty yelled. Then there was a big flash. We came to an abrupt stop. Me and Patty had enough room in between us and the dash that we were OK but Jim hit the steering wheel. I immediately checked for a pulse. He had a weak, thready pulse and contusions on his head. "Patty, call 911! He needs medics NOW!"

"Brook! My cell isn't working!" Pat yelled, "Um, Brook? Look around us."

"Oh. My. Goodness! The trip actually worked? How will we get back?


	2. Chapter 2

TA-DA! Chap 2 of my story! If you are a real die-hard fan of Emergency! then you will notice many 'inside jokes' of Emergency! weaved into this story! I hope you enjoy it and, of course, plz R&R!

"Brook! My cell isn't working!" Patty yelled, "Um, Brook? Look around us."

"Oh. My. Goodness! The trip actually worked? How will we get back? OK, look, we can't panic. Pat, go down the street and call the medics. I'll stay here and check Jim for further injuries." When Pat left I started to check Jim. Besides the head injuries, Jim had a broken arm and a possible neck injury. I took Jim's pulse and respiration and wrote it down. At that point Patty came running back.

"They're on there way! And guess what Brook!"

"What, Patty?"

"They called out Station 51!"

"Cool! I can't wait to meet Johnny, Mike and Roy!"

"I thought that it was Johnny and Roy and Mike was the engineer?"

"Yeah, but I put the names in order of favorites!"

"Favorites...right...just favorites...nothing else."

"YES! NOTHING ELSE!" I yelled trying not to laugh. "Well, I do kinda like Johnny and Mike. Their both sooooooo cute!"

"Aha! I knew you liked them! But EWWW! They are really old!"

"Not at this time!" I retorted. When the station arrived I got out the notes I had taken on Jim.

"Hi! I'm Johnny Gage, LA paramedic. Can you tell me what happened?" Johnny said coming up to me.

"Sure!" I said. I nervously explained what happened then said, "I also took his pulse and respiration. Here it is!" I handed him the paper. "In addition, he has head and possible neck injuries and a broken arm." I explained. I hoped Jim would be OK. He was our only way home.

"Wow! Thanks for the help. You just saved us a lot of time. How did you know how to do this?" Johnny asked me.

"I, um, know some guys who are medics and they've taught me how to do this." I said blushing. "Will Jim be OK, Johnny?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Don't worry," Johnny said comfortingly.

"Johnny!" Roy yelled, "He's in V-fib! 400 watts! Now!" Johnny got the defibrillator ready and shocked him twice before he was back in sinus rhythm. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "OK Rampart," Roy said on the Biophone, "He's back in sinus rhythm," He paused while Rampart responded. "10-4 Rampart, IV D5W TKO and transport as soon as possible." Funny, I figured they'd say that. An ambulance pulled up. "Rampart the ambulance just arrived. Our ETA is 7 minutes," Roy looked at me and asked, "Do you want to ride with Johnny in the squad to Rampart? Your friend can ride with you too."

"Oh that would be great! Thanks so much!" I told them. Then I whispered to Patty, "I'm sitting next to Johnny!" She gave me a look of 'And why would I want to sit next to him?' I chuckled. "Hey, Johnny? I know this is a weird question, but, um, me and my friend don't have any place to stay. Could we at least bring our stuff to your station after we go to the hospital till we get a hotel room?" I nervously asked Johnny.

"Well, I can ask Cap. I'm not sure if that would be allowed but I can still ask!"

"Thanks a lot!" We all got in the squad and headed to Rampart. When we got there Dr. Brackett came up to us. "Dr. Brackett! How is he? Is Jim OK?" I asked before I realizing that I called the doctor by name when I had never "met" him before. Thankfully, his name tag was in view, but still it would have been hard for me to see that so quickly. A confused Dr. Brackett looked at me and said, "Um, your friend Jim, is doing fine. He's not awake right now, but he's not in a coma. Don't worry, he's just asleep. You can visit him later."

Johnny looked at me. He looked like he was going to ask me why I knew Kel, but instead, thankfully, he said that he was going to go call Cap. "Brook! You have to be more careful!" Patty exclaimed, punching my arm.

"I know! I'm just in the habit of talking about these guys like I know them! But don't worry, I'll shut all knowledge of Emergency! away. Look, here he comes hopefully we can go to the station." I turned to Johnny. "Hey Johnny! What did Cap say?"

"Well, I was quite surprised, but, he said not only could you bring your luggage over but you could also stay overnight! We have 2 extra beds and the overnight shift, so, let's go get your stuff!" Johnny said excitedly.

"REALLY JOHNNY? Oh my goodness! Thank you so much!" I said hugging him.

"Um, OK? You're welcome!" He said kinda stunned at my enthusiasm.

"Look, here's what we'll do. You 2 can ride in the cab with me again and Roy can ride up top. We can put your luggage up there too."

"Wait, what? Oh right, that's still legal." I finished the sentence mumbling. I REALLY had to work on not acting like I'm from the future. "Let's go!" I told Johnny. When we got to the station I couldn't believe we were actually there, much less going to stay there! "Hello Cap! I'm Brook and this is my friend, Patty! Thank you so much for letting us stay here!" I told Cap.

"You're very welcome!" Cap told me. Then he yelled, "Chet! Marco! Mike! Come here! Get these bags in the dorm!"

"Aw Cap! Really? 3 guys aren't needed for 5 small bags!" Chet complained.

"And since you said that in front of these fine young ladies that are our guests, you get latrine duty, Chet! As usual." Cap retorted.

"Yes, sir, Cap." Chet said dejectedly. I giggled knowing this was just like him. "Which of these are yours and which are your friend's, Brook?" Chet inquired.

"Oh! Well, the red one, the blue duffel and the green backpack are mine. The blue plaid and the pink one are Patty's."

"Thanks, Brook! We'll take them over to the bunks for you! Which bed do you want, right or left?" Mike asked me.

"Wow, still 3 sentences!" I thought. "I think I'll take left! No, right! Ugh! Patty!"

"Right! I'll take right, junior." Pat said. Johnny and Roy gave us a funny look. I realized she was hinting at which side Johnny usually slept in since I was the "Johnny" of the two of us.

"Oh! Yes! Of course! Mike, I'll take left and Pat will take right. Hey Cap! Who's cooking' lunch today?"

"Well, today was kind of a free day, but I was thinking I could make some of my clam chowder! It's pretty good!" Cap said in a manner that sounded like he was trying to impress us. He likes to make himself and his crew look good.

"Hold up, Cap! I was gonna make my mystery stew!" Johnny said, "It was pretty good too!" I think he meant his french meal fail from "Pressure 165".

"Come on guys! You all know my firehouse chilli is the best!" Marco countered.

"Wait a minute, guys! Even Joanne said my spaghetti was better than her's! I should make my spaghetti!" Mike interjected, still only saying 3 sentences at a time.

"I can cook!" A voice piped up and said.

"NO, CHET!" Everyone said at once.

Patty and I laughed. "I have an idea, Capy!" I said.

"Cap-who?" Johnny said quite amused.

"Oh, um, Capy! I like to call the Captain of the medics I know, Capy." I stated blushing. "So, anyway, I was thinking, why don't you each make a little bit of your dishes and we can have a bit of each! If you start cooking now all of your dishes will be done by lunch time!"

"That sounds good, Brook!" Capy said.

"Can I cook something then?"

"NO, CHET!" They all yelled.

I was laughing so hard I had to excuse myself. Which only led to more laughing from the guys in the rec room.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours and about 5 calls later dinner was ready. When the guys had been called out they left us to make sure the food didn't burn, except for Johnny's dish. "OK everyone! Chow's on!" Capy called out. We all came stampeding into the rec room. The guys were hungry from the fire they just came back from and Patty and I were hungry because, well, time travel takes a lot out of you! The food was delicious! After dinner I said, "Hey, Capy? I was wondering, well, my friend and I would like to go on some runs with you guys. Patty would like to ride with the engine," I said looking at Capy and Mike, "And I would like to ride with the squad." I said looking at Johnny and Roy. "What do you think? Could we do that?" I asked pleadingly.

"Well, we do have ride-alongs sometimes, even non-trainees! I suppose you can as long as you make sure you don't get in the way or put yourself in harm's way! Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes Sir, Capy! Thank you so much!" I said.

"Hey, Cap?" Johnny said asked right after Roy excused himself. "I know that they're not trainees, but, don't you think they'd look a lot better riding with us if they looked like us?"

"Wait! Do you mean uniforms, John?" Vickie asked. "Well, not with badges and all that, but, really?"

"If Cap here says it's OK, then, yeah! That's what I mean!" Johnny replied.

"I suppose that would be OK. Just as long as the uniforms don't have badges, patches or labels, but, yes, they can have uniforms," Capy said.

"This is going to be AWESOME!" Pat said.

"Aw! It's nothing! Now let's see what we can find you two!" Johnny said.

"OK, Johnny! That would be great!" We followed Johnny to the locker room.

Roy walked in the locker room and saw us 3 looking through spare uniforms to find ones that would fit. "OK, Johnny. When I walk in a room and you and 2 girls are going through a box a extra uniforms, I have to ask, what did I miss?" Roy said. When he saw the classic crooked Johnny Gage grin he said, "I regret asking already." We all laughed. Johnny explained what happened. "Oh OK. Um, Junior? Did you remember we had a female trainee coming today?"

"You're right, Pally!" Johnny exclaimed. "Cap!" He yelled running to the Cap's office.

"Sorry to bring that up. It would be nice to have you two ride with us, but, well" Vickie cut Roy off before he could finish.

"Don't worry! Trainees are more important then two girls who aren't in training." Pat said.

"Roy! Guess what Cap said?" Johnny said excitedly as he slid into the room.

"What?" Roy replied.

"She got transferred to ride with the walking rule book and the animal!" Johnny laughed. "If she ever makes it through a day with Brice and Bellingham, she's a better medic then all of us! Anyway, we can have Brook and Patty ride with us!"

"Groovy!" Patty said grinning at me. She doesn't use retro terms much.

"Wait! You said female? Have you ever had a female trainee before?" I asked.

"No. Why do you ask? Do you know her or something?" Johnny replied.

"No, I don't know her. I was just wondering because, well, you know, female medics aren't very common." I walked into the rec room with the guys when I realized that this was the day from "The Indirect Method", the day they were called out to a house fire, the one Roy was electrocuted at!

"Oh no!" I exclaimed.

"What?" everybody asked.

"I just realized that Roy, oh, um," I said stumbling over my words because I almost revealed that I knew what would happen to Roy later in the day!

"Roy should watch out for this!" Patty and Chet yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Roy yelled, right before he got drenched in water from 2 giant water balloons that Patty and Chet threw. We all started laughing. We were laughing so much we were crying, even Roy. While he started to dry himself off, he asked, "Why me, Chet? Why me? Johnny's your usual target!"

"I wanted to switch things up a bit!" He said slyly.

"Should I be scared? Wait, don't answer that. I know the answer," Roy said. He then left the room to go dry off and we all continued laughing.

 **Of course, I do not own Emergency! The next chapter will include the rescue of Roy from the episode The Indirect Method, though, but I made a few adjustments to the rescue to accommodate my O/C's. As usual, please R &R! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start, I wanted to mention a couple of things:**

 **1\. While I do have my 2 O/C's riding along, I understand this would be highly unlikely to happen in real life. Fanfiction is supposed to let authors "unleash their imagination" and that's exactly what I'm doing**

 **2\. I don't mean to imply that the Female Trainee was switched by Cap because of us. You know how in time-travel stories simply your presence in that time can change something? Well, that's what I meant. My 2 O/C's simply being in the past caused a change, namely, the Trainee was switched to a different station which happened to allow us to ride along**

 **Of course, I do not own Emergency! This chapter will include the rescue of Roy from the episode The Indirect Method, though, but I made a few adjustments to the rescue to accommodate my O/C's. As usual, please R &R! Don't like the story? Don't read! Now for chapter 4!**

The Klaxons started blaring. "Let's go, Pallies!" I said running to the squad.

Sam Lanier's voice came through dispatch. "Station 51, Engine 36, Engine 127, Structure Fire, 129 East Alhambra, cross street 9th, time-out 13:40"

"Oh dear! This is the house fire that Roy got electrocuted at! I wish I could warn him!" I thought. "But if I do then I might mess up the whole space-time-continuum thing!" We pulled up in front of the house. A couple came up to Capy.

"We had some fire upstairs," the husband started. "and now I'm not sure about downstairs."

"Anybody still in the house?" Capy asked him.

"No one's home downstairs, but my sister-in-law's upstairs. She's an invalid."

"Which room?" Johnny yelled.

"Corner room in the back!" the man yelled.

"OK, go bring her out. Use your air masks!" Capy told Johnny and Roy.

The man informed us, "Those are two separate residences. There's no stairway inside." Capy started giving orders to his men. Marco was going to cover Johnny and Roy. Pat helped Marco and Chet lay out the lines. Roy then told me to get the equipment.

"Drug box, biophone, defibrillator and O2, all right?"

"You got it, Roy." I said. "And be careful, both of you!" That was all I could do.

Mike charged the lines that Patty had helped lay out. Chet and Cap were manning one at the front door. They opened the door and there was a terrific explosion. It blew out the side window and lit the stairs to the apartment on fire. Johnny and Roy would not be able to come back down that way. The window would be the only way out. I hurried to get all of the equipment so I would be ready. The owner's friend had a ladder they were going to use so that Johnny and Roy could get out of the 2nd story window. Why they used a citizen's ladder when they have their own fire department ladders, I'll never know. Roy was stepping out the window onto the roof.

"Hand her down to me, OK, Johnny?" he said to Johnny who was still inside with the sister-in-law. When he stepped outside his foot slipped, he fell onto the live wires and got electrocuted. As he fell hard on the ground I grabbed the defibrillator and O2 and ran to him. "ROY!" I yelled as I ran. Patty helped me get the defibrillator set up. Once the defibrillator was charged, I yelled "CLEAR!" and I shocked him. "Phew! He's converted!" I said making sure to keep the paddles on him to check. Other firefighters were now getting Johnny and the sister-in-law out with a 'real' fire department ladder.

Johnny comes over and looks at me, as Patty gets Roy's vitals and puts him on O2. "He's got a pulse and is breathing on his own." I said grinning from ear to ear. Johnny gave me his classic crooked grin back and used his handi-talkie to call for an ambulance, fumbling as he got it out. Cap came over and looked at us.

"Everything's under control, Cap!" Johnny said grinning. Cap looked at me and Pat in complete amazement that we did that all on our own.

After Johnny got Roy all set up with an IV and let Rampart know what happened he said, "Come on, Brook! You can ride in the ambulance if you want. Chet's gonna bring the Squad over." Johnny said.

"Um, OK." I said. The shock of what Patty and I had just done was setting in. While we were on our way to the hospital, Roy woke up.

"Ugh! What happened?" Roy reached up, "Junior, I've got a huge headache!"

"Whoa! Whoa, Pally! You can't lift your arm! Man, you've got an IV in!"

"IV?! Johnny, what did you do to me?" I grinned at the banter between them.

"He put your IV in but I was the one who 'did' the most to you." I said with a slight smile. We were all trying to keep things light but there still was a measure of tension in the air.

"Look, I really appreciate you two trying to keep things light and not worry me, but, I need to know what really happened?" Roy asked us.

"You got electrocuted." Johnny said somberly.

"When you finally, um, landed, you were in V-fib." I said nervously. I was wondering what he'd think when he found out I was the one to shock him, not Johnny. I thought that he might be upset that two girls with no official paramedic training were the ones to treat him. Even though we did know how to use everything from watching the show, he didn't know that and I wondered if he'd be upset.

"Johnny? How did you get down fast enough to shock me?" Roy said suspiciously.

"I, uh, didn't, Roy. She did. Now, before you get upset, Roy, I need to tell you that she did a great job and if she hadn't done that, you would have, well…" Johnny went on with his rant about how I saved Roy's life. I wanted to interject and say that Vickie helped me but I couldn't get a word in edgewise. I COULDN'T GET A WORD IN EDGEWISE! ME! BROOKLYN "TALKATIVE" LANES! Roy then decided to try his hand at saying something.

"Johnny! I'm not upset!" he said. But, Johnny continued with his rant. "I'M NOT UPSET, JOHNNY!" Roy said louder, but Johnny didn't hear. Roy looked at me and nodded his head. "JOHNNY!" We yelled together. He looked at us.

"What?"

"I'm not upset, Johnny! I really appreciate her doing that! She saved my life!" Roy said.

"Well, Patty did help me a lot. She got the paddles ready and after I shocked you, she put the oxygen on." I said, glad to give Patty credit too. "Hey, look! We're here at Rampart!"

"You and Patty can check up on Jim once we get Roy settled, OK?" Johnny said as the ambulance backed-up to the ER doors.

"OK, great!" We lifted Roy out and wheeled him in.

"Take him to treatment 2!" Dixie told us. I'd seen her the last time we were here but didn't get to meet her. "Roy, what are you doing on the stretcher? Isn't that usually Johnny?" She asked Roy. He chuckled.

"Yeah, but I guess I made the mistake of feeling sorry for him so I took the hit this time." Roy replied trying not to grin. Unfortunately, he failed. When Roy looked at Johnny he told Dix, "I think I just started the rant machine. I'm sorry, Dix." We chuckled. We, excluding Johnny. He started on his rant!

"I'm not the only one to get hurt! Everybody else has gotten hurt. Well, except Mike, which is weird. And I do get hurt more, I guess…" Yep! He was off on another rant.

Once we got Roy settled in, which by the way, he needs to stay overnight, Patty and I went to see Jim. "Hey, Jim! How's it goin?" I asked as I poked my head in the door.

"Hey, guys! What's up? You both enjoying the past?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool!" Pat said. "Brook realized that we are in one of the episodes of Emergency! It's really neat but it's hard to not say what's going to happen! Well, for Brook not to say what's gonna happen! She's the Emergency! Expert" She said. We all chuckled.

"That would be tough!" Jim replied. "Dr. Brackett says that I'll be out of here in about a week, so, we can go home then," He informed us.

"A WEEK?!" We said. "We get to have a whole week here?!" I added. "Whoopie! This is gonna be great! We get to hang out with Emergency! characters for a whole week!"

"Just remember," Patty said, "that means I'll be hanging out with'the phantom' for a whole week!"

"Oh boy! I'm in trouble!" I replied. "Um, how long have you been there?" I said turning around to Johnny standing in the doorway.

"Long enough! Uh, what did he mean by 'the past'? Now, I don't think he meant the 'past' few hours! What's going on, man?" Johnny exclaimed.

"Um, first of all, we're 10-8 (10-8 means available), right?" He nodded. "Good, why don't we go get a nice hot cup of coffee and we'll try to explain. OK?" All Johnny could do was nod, so I gently gave him a push in the direction if the doctors' lounge.

"Hey, Johnny? How about you serve us a couple of cups while I talk with Brook real quick? OK?" Patty asked him.

"OK. But, you will tell me, right?"

"Yeah, man! We just need to talk for a minute!" I told him. Patty and I walked out of the lounge and down the hall a bit. "Look, Patty, I'm not going to tell him everything. I'm just gonna say this…" We went back to the lounge and got our cups of coffee. "OK, Johnny, we have some explaining to do." I started. "You see, Patty and I are from Ohio. We came here to see a special exhibit at a movie/tv memorabilia museum. This exhibit is for a time travel movie. You can take rides in the time machine. Oh, and by the way, this time travel movie came out in 1985." Johnny's jaw dropped to the floor, almost.

"So you're telling me you two are from the, the FUTURE?!" Beep, beep. Beep, beep. "We'll finish this discussion later." Yep, the future would have to wait for a while.

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! If you have questions, some may be answered in the next chapter...feel free to review and ask there, though! I try to respond to reviews so if you have a question please sign in before reviewing me so I can respond! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! Another chapter! Ok so, I know some things I have happen here would never happen in real life but I wanted it to happen in my story so use your imagination and have fun reading chapter 5! Oh and when I wrote this chapter I realized that my O/C's need to be just a bit older so imagine they are about 18/19! Thx!**

Sam's voice came through the Handi-talkie. "Squad 51, woman down at at the Shell station, corner of Stanley and Reed, time-out 16:20."

"Squad 51 responding," Johnny said into the HT. "Let's go!" We jogged out to the Squad. "See ya, Dix!" Johnny called out as we passed the nurses station.

We got in the squad and Johnny started driving to the call. "Must feel weird getting to drive so much." I said. Johnny grinned and nodded. "Hey, Johnny? I just realized something. How could we have been 10-8 and be going on a run right now if you're the only medic? I mean we're not even trainees!"

"That's where you're wrong." Johnny said. Keeping his eyes on the road, he reached in his pocket and pulled out 2 badges. "Here," He said. "Put these on. Before I went upstairs to get you, I talked to Dr. Brackett. I told him about your extensive knowledge of emergency medicine and he was quite impressed. Between that and you two saving Roy today, he decided to give you Paramedic Trainee status. Those are your trainee badges"

Our jaws dropped. Dr. Brackett had made us trainees?! But, before we could say anything, we got to the Shell station. "You want me to get the O2 and defibrillator, Johnny?" Patty asked. I could tell she was getting a bit more comfortable with the guys since she she called him Johnny at the hospital and now here.

"Yeah, grab those. Brook, grab the scope and the drug box. I'll get get the bio-phone."

"OK, Johnny!" We said in unison. "What seems to be the problem here, sir?" I asked as we went up to a lady lying on the ground with her husband next to her. "She looks about 50 years old, and she seems to be unconscious," I thought. "She also looks very pale and her breathing is fast." Pat was getting the Bio-phone set up and Johnny was getting pulse.

"I don't know! She was coming back to the car and all of a sudden she collapsed!" He said, obviously panicking.

"Did anything happen to her just before this? Was something said to her that shocked her?" Johnny asked.

"Well, we did just get a call from our daughter and her husband that they were having a baby and they wanted us to come over and celebrate." We all held back giggles.

"Um, Pat? I don't think we'll need that." Johnny said. "I think this will be the perfect remedy!" He was holding up some smelling salts. The lady coughed.

"Ugh! WHAT is that? And WHO are you?" She asked, quite annoyed.

"We're the paramedics, ma'am, and THAT was smelling salts. Your husband called us when you collapsed out here." Johnny replied.

"Well, I'm fine now. Just a little shook up, that's all." She said getting up.

"OK, just go to your doctor if these fainting spells continue." Patty told her. She nodded. "Let's get the gear packed up, Brook." We went to get things put away. Johnny finished up with the couple and came back to us. We had already gotten in in the squad.

"So, do you want to finish explaining yourselves at the station and have Mike's fried chicken for dinner, or do you want to go to my favorite burger joint and eat and explain there? It's still open at 9:30(pm)!"

"Mike's chicken!" We said together. "I mean, I love burgers, Johnny, but I feel like chicken tonight. Maybe we can go to your burger joint tomorrow once we get off shift?" I added.

"Sure! That's sounds great, man! We can hang out tomorrow!" He said grinning.

"Really?" I said kinda dreamily. "Uh, I mean, yeah, sure. That would be groovy." I said blushing.

Patty laughed. "Johnny," She said, "I think I'm gonna just hang out at the hotel tomorrow so it can be just you and Brook." Johnny looked surprised but somewhat pleased! Both him and I said that was fine. I was so excited and was silently thanking my BFF for knowing exactly what I wanted! We got to the station and saw that the engine was out. So, we took out the leftovers and heated up dinner for everyone.

"You know, when you 2 told me you were from the future I wasn't so sure I should give you your badges! But when we were called out then I figured, well, I have to give them to you! When we got there and you two were getting everything set up at the run and assessing the scene, and after what you told her, Pat, then I was so glad I gave you your badges." He grinned. "So, finish telling me about you two!"

"OK, but, don't you need to do the call log?" I asked.

"Oh I did that while you two were getting dinner in the oven."

"Neat! So, I bet you're probably wondering 'when' we're from." He nodded. "Well, we are from 2016." His jaw dropped again.

"2016?! WHAT?! So, why did you come here?"

"We, um, I wanted to meet you and Roy and the rest of the guys."

"You wanted to meet us? Wait! You two are not, like, my grand-daughters or something, are you?" He said almost scared. We laughed, loudly, very loudly.

"NO!" I said between gasps for air. Me and Patty were still laughing.

"What's going on here?"

"Hi, Capy!" all 3 of us said. I snickered since Johnny called him "Capy"! "I didn't hear you come in!" Johnny added.

"I can tell! So, how's Roy, first of all?" 'Capy' asked.

"He doing OK, I guess. He's going to have to stay overnight, but he's OK."

"Good, Johnny. Now, why were you two," he said pointing at Patty and I, "laughing and him looking as white as a sheet and scared to death?"

"Well, it kinda a long story." I was trying not to snicker at his description of Johnny.

"I have until the next call and after that one." He said sternly. But something about him told me he was VERY curious about what was so funny.

"Well, Johnny thought we might be his grand-daughters," Capy started laughing, "since we're from 2016." Patty finished. Now it was Capy's turn to drop his jaw. He just stood up and went to his office.

We looked at each other wondering why he left the room. Then, he came back still with a stunned expression on his face. "You two just explained why I found this in the dorm earlier." He held out a small book. "I didn't read anything in it. I only opened it to see whose it was. When I realized it's a diary went to close it and the date at the top of the page caught my eye." He pointed to an entry from 5/1/2016.

"He he! Yeah, that's mine. Um, can I have it now?" I said sheepishly.

"Sure, but it might be safer in my locked desk drawer!" He offered.

"Yes, I do believe it would be." I replied while I looked straight at Johnny.

"I wouldn't read it! Chet! He's the one who would!" Johnny defened.

"Oh, yes! You wouldn't read it unless it fell open, right?" I retorted.

"Well," he started saying blushing, "a guy's got to know who his competition is!" He finished quickly and almost ran out of the room.

"He likes me?!" I thought excitedly.

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 5! Remember to R &R! Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! Chapter 6! This might be a slightly shorter chapter but it has a lot in it! I had failed to give you readers a description of my 2 O/C's so this chapter and the next should help with that! Enjoy chapter 6 and remember to R &R!**

The next day Johnny dropped me and Patty off at the hotel we had decided on staying at. "See you in a couple of hours, Brook!" Johnny said.

"See ya!" I told him. Johnny was going home to get washed up after a long shift then he was going to come back and pick me up. I was also looking forward to a nice hot shower! Patty and I got settled in our room and both got cleaned up. "Patty! I need your help!" I yelled.

"What is it, Brook? Got the brush stuck in your long hair again? How many times have I told you that having a short cut like me is better than having your waist length hair?"

"PATTY! No! I do not have the brush stuck in my beautiful long, dark brown hair that guys adore!" I said jokingly. "I wanted your help to figure out what to wear!"

"Well, how about you wear one of your striped t-shirts with a pair of Capri?"

"No, that wouldn't work! People would think that I'm from outer space or something! Those aren't in style yet. Oh, I know! I can wear those white bell bottoms I got and that floral/paisley print baby-doll top! Now THAT would be 70s!"

"Yeah! That would be perfect! Those while bell bottoms look great with your dark hair, eyes and tan skin but they would sure wash me out! My skin and hair is too light to wear with white. I wish my hair was just a slightly darker brown than it is!" Patty complained. "Anyway, what shoes are you going to wear?"

"I was thinking of those new platform heals I got!"

"Ooo! Nice!" Patty said. "Brook, you are going to look great!"

I smiled. "I just hope Johnny agrees!" I then finished up getting ready. I put on some cute jewelry and a wide headband in my hair. The room phone started ringing. "Hello?" I said.

"Brook? Hey! It's Johnny! I'm downstairs in the lobby!"

"Great! I'll be right down!" I hung up the phone and tole Patty that Johnny was here.

"Awesome! I'm gonna go down with you so I can grab a quick snapshot of you two before you leave! I brought an old instant camera with me!" She added that last part when I gave her a deer-in-the-headlights look as to how she could take our picture. Once we got downstairs Johnny came up to us.

"You look great, Brook!" Johnny said giving me a quick hug. "I didn't know you were coming down too, Patty!"

"Well, I wanted to get a picture of you two before you left! You know, as a memory for the future!" Johnny and I blushed and posed for a picture. As Johnny casually slipped his arm around my waist I tried to keep my heart rate down thinking he'd probably notice being a medic and all. "Wonderful!" Patty said once she took the picture! "The picture won't be done showing up for a while so I'll show you when you get back! Have a great time!"

"OK! See you later, Patty!" I said. Johnny took me out to his Land Rover and opened the door for me. He's so sweet! "So, where are we going?" I asked once he got in.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the beach and have a little picnic there, since it's lunchtime, and then we could go sightseeing a bit and then dinner and a movie?" He asked nervously. "Does that sound good?"

I chuckled. "Anything with you is wonderful, Johnny!" I said before I could stop myself. We both blushed and headed for the beach!

 **So, whatcha think? I tried to make Brook's outfit be as 70s as possible...I even Googled some 70s styles to get a better idea of how to describe it! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will cover the events of the unofficial "first date" so come back soon!**


End file.
